The Beginning of Time/Dialogues
Chapter 1 : Nicolas : Hello Player ! Welcome to New Port City. This place is full of criminals, the more cops the merrier. Uhhh ... .. Player where are you going ?!?! Investigating Port ... Nicolas : Oh my god ! there's a dead body here. It looks like he has been stabbed in the stomach with a sharp object, we should send his body to autopsy. This guys name is Mike Laundreys, he worked at a local coffee shop here in Roseville. Hey, Player did you pick up anything else ? Oh you are right, this surveillance camera could have recorded the murder ! Let's send this camera to our tech-expert ! Well it looks like you got your first case in NPC here Player, lets hope we can find this murder, fast ! Mary : Well hello there Player, you must be the new cop in town, my name is Mary Paladin im the NPCPS's tech-expert ! You guys are very lucky, because this camera acctualy recorded the murder ! Nicolas : Really ? Wow thats great, did you see the killers face ? Mary : No, you could only see the killer from behind, but i realized something. The killer and your victim share the same height, and your victim was 6 feet tall, so that means ... Nicolas : That our killer is 6 feet tall ! Thanks Mary for this information ! Jonathan : Welcome to NPC Player, My name is Jonathan Williams, i work here as a coroner. I studied the victims wounds and i can tell you, that your Killer is left-handed ! Nicolas : So our killer is left-handed ! Thanks Jonathan, we will add that to our notes ! Later ... Nicolas : Alright, we already have 2 clues that will help us catch the killer ! So our killer is left-handed and 6 feet tall. You are right, Player we should have a look at the port again ! Investigating Railing ... Nicolas : Ok Player what did you find ? Oh those glass shards dont seem like they belong here . Oh, right ! I didn't even notice that ! There is blood on those shards. Let's put them back together ! Nicolas : There is blood on this broken bottle. Yeah, right ! this must be the Murder Weapon ! You wanna collect a sample of that blood to make sure its our victims ? Sure Player go ahead. Susan : Hello Player ! I am Susan Dunking, the Lab expert here at the New Port City Police Station ! The blood on the bottle was indeed your victims, but there were 2 different types of blood. One of them was 0+, your victims blood. But i also found AB+ blood on there, wich has to come from your killer ! Nicolas : So the killer must have cut himself with this bottle. That means our killers blood type must be AB+, i knew we could count on you Susan ! Later ... Nicolas : Alright Nicolas, let's go put this dirty killer behind bars ! End of Chapter 1 ... Additional Investigation : Chief Hasegawa : Hey there Player ! My name is Hasegawa Akihiko, im the Chief of Police here at the New Port City Police Station. You seem to be a great officer and Nicolas as a partner will really help you out ! Nicolas : Thanks Chief. Our first case went really well ! Chief Hasegawa : The Port security Jennifer Tenner called, she needs your help ! Nicolas : Ok we should go ahead and help her Player. Oh and by the way, we should probably check up on Eric Alexander, since he lost his best friend today, maybe we could cheer him up a bit. Chief Hasegawa : Good idea, Nicolas. Player, I hope you will have a great time in NPC ! Jennifer : Oh good god, Player you are here ! Nicolas : Whats the matter Jennifer ? Jennifer : I lost my gun on the port and i can't find it anymore. Nicolas : We will check it out, stay around Jennifer ! Investigating Port ... Nicolas : Good job Player ! You found a gun ! What ? you want to check if its actually Jennifers ? Alright go ahead and collect some fingerprints ! Nicolas : Alright, let's send these fingersprints to Mary ! Mary : I checked out the fingerprints you sent me Player, and they belonged to a certain Jennifer Tenner. Nicolas : Alright ! So it is Jennifer's gun. Let's go give it back to her ! Nicolas : Hi Jennifer, we found your gun. Jennifer : Thanks so much Officers ! Im so happy no body took it, i would have lost my job if it was stolen. Nicolas : No worries Jennifer, you can always count on us ! Reward : 20 EXP Nicolas : Hey Eric, can we help you ? I know it must be hard to lose your best friend. Eric : Yes, actually. I have been friends with Mike since kindergarten. I had a little fight with him at the port yesterday, i was so angry that i tore up a photo with me and Mike on it there, and now i miss him and i would really like to have that picture back. Nicolas : Sure Eric, we will go back to the port and check ! Eric : Thanks Officers. I tore it up near the Railing, maybe that can help you ! Invesitgating Railing ... Nicolas : You found a torn photo Player ? Let's put it back together ! Nicolas : Awww look, its a photo of Mike and Eric when they were kids. You are right lets give it back to Eric ! Nicolas : Here Eric, we got your photo back. Eric : Oh my god thanks so much Officers ! Here take this, you guys look exhausted. Thanks so much again ! Reward : Bag of chips Chief Hasegawa : Good job on your first investigation Player ! Here take this ! Reward : Police Cap, Police Vest Mona : Hello Detective Nicolas, Player ! Nicolas : Mona ? Whats going on why are you here ? Mona : You know our Highschool has a Valentine's Day Ball tomorrow, and i wanted to invite you guys ! Nicolas : Oh, thanks Mona ! We will be there. End of Additional Investigation ...